Spinning Heads
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: Her parents left her alone, with the one thing that can keep her on her feet. With no one to go to, Christina feels lonely. Can it be that Christina is offered a second chance? With the most unlikely person? What will she do to protect her sister? What will the man named Nick do to protect Christina? And possibly capture her heart? (OCxNick) New cover made!
1. One Day To Another

**A/N Why hello my friends! Welcome to the very first chapter of Spinning Heads! You all might know, this was one of the stories I put up for vote after In The Moment. This story won over TWD Season 3, that will most likely come up after I finish The Colors In Hell (Don't worry, that won't be for a while). The Colors In Hell is replacing In The Moment as my main focus, and this will replace The Colors In Hell. I'll try to update at least once a week. We'll see how it goes.**

**Now, I want to give a little heads up. Spinning Heads is a romance story, but will have a slight twist to it. With some margine of error, the whole story will be told in Christina's point of view. The romance in this story isn't the main focus, and you'll see why when you read. **

**A bit about Christina. She is an OC that souly belongs to me, I created her myself. You will learn what you should about her this chapter. Even though Clementine will be in this story, Christina is our main character. From what I established, she (and Gabriella) are the only OCs I will use in this story. I will not accept OCs for this story, but I'm all open to suggestion. **

**Now I want to disclaim two things.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD!**

**Also, if you read my other stories. Joy is my most popular OC, Faith is second. Joy is in four of my stories, and will be featured in six. (In The Moment; The Colors In Hell; The Adventures Of Joy And Faith; The Madness Inside Our Minds; Push On; Where We Stand) and Faith is in two, and will be featured in three (In The Moment; The Adventures Of Joy And Faith; Push On) Christina will only be in this story, I will make no other stories about Christina!**

**Now, let's get into the very first chapter of Spinning Heads!**

* * *

><p><em>I gazed down at my baby sister's face. My mom had just given birth two weeks ago. She was perfect, little Gabriella. She didn't yell or scream, she just stared. But her little green eyes seemed to dance. Gabriella was meant to give this family hope. She did, but it also brought fear. One more beauty is one more thing that will break your heart. It was still a happy sight, a happy sight in this f**ked up world.<em>

_I guess I should tell you about myself. My name is Christina Beth Rider. _**(I am not referencing the show, which I don't actually watch.) **_My friends and family will call me by Chrissy or Chris, but whatever. I am sixteen years old, and I have been surviving the zombie apocalypse for two years._

_I'm pretty tall for my age, five feet and eleven inches. My eyes are large and hazel. I have shoulder-lengthed, auburn hair. But I keep it tied up into a ponytail. My parents, friends, parent's friends, people at school, and whoever would tell me I was pretty. I like to believe it, but it's kinda hard. I've not bathed in years. My clothes were pretty ugly. I was wearing a pair of old jeans, converse tennis shoes, and my aunt's old colts hoddie that was too big one me. _**(A little something for my mommy!)**

_I'm very outgoing, public speaking was never a problem for me. I liked being independent, so I never was in a relationship. I'm diagnosed with ADHD _**(I have ADD, been kinda interesting!) **_and my OCD is crazy! I inherrited that from my daddy, Angelo. I also got my anger issues from my daddy as well, but I have better control over it. But that doesn't stop me from having major trust issues. We never joined or let other people join us because I was just to stubborn and distrustful. I don't have regrets in casting people away, regret is a weakness._

_My genes confirm I'm hispanic, but I look white. My mom, Brooke, is hispanic and it shows. You just wouldn't know looking at me. Though they're my parents, I normally take charge of us, mainly because of my stubborness._

_But this was different. I was happy to allow Gabriella as a new member. My mom was cradling the infant, my dad's arm around her. "May I hold her, please?" I asked, sitting on the other side of my mom. She nodded, allowing me to take the baby from her arms._

_I grinned, I normally scare babies whenever I hold them. But not Gabriella, she was different. She looked up at me, as if trying to reconize me. I carassed her cheek with my thumb, she was so soft. "Hey Brie," I cooed, "Big sister, Chrissy is here." I just let the world leave my mind._

_That was only yesterday._

* * *

><p>This was today.<p>

Gunshots filled the air with sound. "Brooke!" I heard my daddy cry out. I was trembling inside my tent. We all had our own tents. I heard screams and curses of unknown voices. Bandits. We were under attack. I was alone. I heard the sounds of a crying baby, Gabriella was alive, hopefully.

Being the smart person I am, I reached for my backpack. All of us had a supply backpack of our own. Each filled with a few cans of beans and veggies, some bottles of water, a survival knife, an extra clip, a first aid kit, and a pack of matches. Better be prepared if I need a fast escape. I grabbed for my glock 17, which I left on the tent ground. It was fully loaded, I was set.

I pressed my back against the wall of my tent. I heard footsteps. Fast footsteps. Loud footsteps. Close footsteps. I mentally ordered myself to stop shaking, then turned the saftey off my gun. The tent flap opened.

Some masked head poked into my tent, I didn't hesitate to put a bullet through his head. Once he was down, I laid on my stomach and crawled out of the tent. The sight fell before me.

My dad had taken cover behind a log, but it didn't offer much protection. He was yelling curses to the hidden bandits. I searched for my mom, then let out an ear piercing screech.

"MOMMY NO!" My mom lay face down in the dirt. A puddle of blood surrounded her head, a bullet hole in the back. My mom was dead. "THERE!" one of the bandits called, pointing right at me.

I had given away my position by yelling. Stupid! I rolled onto my back and pulled the trigger at any head I saw. Three of the bandits fell dead, I did the unspeakable.

I was still out in the open, I needed cover. There was only one way, I lifted my mom's corpse and dropped it on top of me. I hated what I was doing, but I had no choice. My eyes darted around the area, in search of Gabriella.

I finally found her, just a few inches from my reach. My foot shifted and made contact with something. I quickly looked at whatever I touched, finding a bag.

That bag is what we kept the baby formula, bottle, blankets, and diapers. I put two and two together. Mom had been running with the bag and Gabriella, then she got shot, dropping both.

I laced my foot in the handles on the bag, pulling it to me. After lacing the bag on my arm, I made my move. I pushed my mom's body off of my own, and sprinted for Gabriella. I didn't stop once she was in my arms, I just fired my gun. I fired in the direction of the bandits while I ran. I didn't stop shooting until I ran out of amo, and I didn't stop running until five minutes pasted after I was out of earshot of the bandits.

I fell to my knees in exhaustion. Gabriella was still wailing, but otherwise fine. I left my parents. My mom was dead and who knows what happened to my dad! I didn't move from my sitting position, I just held the crying baby close to me. I was crying too, we both needed comfort.

I calmed myself after a while, but Gabriella was still bawling like crazy! I remember my mom used to sing me a song whenever I cried as a baby, and I would stop. Just like magic!

I don't think I mentioned it, but I was a pretty good singer. Not trying to boast, but I am. I tried to remember the lyrics, rocking Gabriella. Once they came back to me, I began to sing softly.

"Angels singing all around, listen to their joyful sound. Telling of Jesus birth. Singing of peace on Earth. Angels singing all around, listen to their joyful sound. Telling of Jesus birth. Singing of peace on Earth."

Gabriella had stopped crying, just like magic. This was it, I was on my own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Alright! I hope y'all liked that first chapter! Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! I love you all! Take Luck! Lol**


	2. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**A/N Hey everybody! Thanks for the support I've already gotten! I'm super excited to see this story take off! Out of the stories I'm writing, have written, or will write in the future, I've been looking forward to this one the most! Now, like my other stories, REVIEW TIME!**

**ml 2 ghost: Stop waiting then! Another chapter is here! **

**RavenHunter155: I'm not doing anymore stories that totally revolve around OC's besides The Adventures Of Joy And Faith. I just had some pretty cool ideas that sparked, then this story was created! To be honest, In The Moment and The Colors In Hell were the only stories I even planned on doing ever!**

**GoldenEnderHawk: The beginning is probably the only thing I planned out word for word. I like improvising! Please leave suggestions though, if there's one thing I hate, it's writers block!**

**Nuke4Lyfe: First off, that review is hella sweet! I wouldn't have guessed! Thank you for what you said! Also, I love it when people want me to update, because it makes me feel like I can make someone happy when they see I update!**

**Addibobaddi: I think it's fun to kinda write your own story about someone that TellTale didn't create! Sure, Joy and Faith are big characters, but I feel they can fit in easily. It's weird adding in a new character you've never worked with, and isn't based off of a real life person. Joy is an OC based kinda off of me, while Faith is based off of my best friend, that got me through my depression. Christina is a totally made up character, and I'm having lots of fun choosing her story! And bringing Gabriella into this is something I've wanted to do in many of my other stories, but felt it wouldn't fit in well. Gabriella is a HUGE piece of the plot in this story and I'm just REALLy looking forward to hitting it off!**

**Now that that's done, LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

><p>I don't know what was really going on in my mind. Correction, what WASN'T going on in my mind! One though was here, on there, another of there. Nothing was calm, inside of me. Gabriella was done crying, so only the singing of wind could really be heard. I stared down at Gabriella's innocent face, allowing my thoughts to straighten out.<p>

No bandits have shown up, or seemed to have chased me. Then again, I killed a little over half of them. Maybe Dad had finished them, or maybe they finished him. I couldn't deny it, the chance of Dad's survival was slim.

It hit me, I had left Dad there. He may not have noticed me at all, which seems pretty odd, considering I had screamed. No, I can't beat myself up! He would've wanted me to run, he would've wanted me to save Gabriella and myself. He and Mom both.

Mom was dead, she died trying to save Gabriella. I couldn't have done anything, neither could Dad. One minute she kissed me goodnight and left me to sleep in my tent. Next thing I knew, I was hiding under her corpse. My dear mother, she deserved better. I knew crying was useless, but I did it anyway.

I didn't sob and shake, just let the warm drops of water drip out of my eyes and slide down my cheeks. I had lost my mother and quite possibly my dad, I had a right to cry right now. Letting yourself cry and pity yourself is something you should do when you lose someone you love. Letting it ruin your day is okay, feeling depressed is normal and healthy.

But even moments like these have their limits. Grief is one thing, grudges are another. I know I could cry and not regret it, but I couldn't let myself tear into tiny, worthless pieces. My parents loved me and protected me, they wanted me to live. They had Gabriella to bring us hope in this world of walking dead. Now they were gone, and I was standing.

My parents have put the life of Gabriella in my hands. My parents, Gabriella, and I were depending on myself to bring this baby up. To raise her right. I had to push my weakness out of the way, I needed to live. Gabriella was the reason I needed to live, I needed to protect, educate, and love her. I need to be brave.

With my thoughts washed away, my goal set, and my courage built, I stood to my feet. I then realized how heavy my backpack was, and I fell backwards. My rear end landed in the dirt again, and I groaned, "Son of a b*tch." Normally, my parents wouldn't allow me to use fowl language, but I didn't care. I know it wasn't good, but I didn't care if Gabriella grew up listening to me swear, or swore herself. I just didn't care.

I found it amusing that I had ignored the weight on my back, plus the bag of baby supplies, plus Gabriella. I did not plan on carrying anything in my arms but Gabriella. So I pulled out the ribbon I used to keep my hair up out of my hair. I pulled one end through the handles of the bag, and tied it to the hook on the front of my backpack. I shook my auburn hair lose, I'll tie it back up later.

Preparing for the heavy weight of my backpack, I stood up again. Damn, it was heavy! I positioned myself to, uncomfortably, hunch over a little so the weight wouldn't pull me backwards again. I grunted, looking down at the infant in my arms, "Soon as you're old enough, I'm gonna have you carry all this sh*t."

I decided to head back to where I was camping. There was a chance Dad was still alive, and there was other supplies there (if the bandits didn't already steal it) I could use. So I just headed back in the direction I came.

Though I was still broken up over what happened, I wanted to get my hopes up, so I sang my all time favorite song.

**(You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring. This is MY favorite song, it's an old rock song from around the time I was born!)**

**Show me how to lie**  
><strong>You're getting better all the time<strong>  
><strong>And turning all against the one<strong>  
><strong>Is an art that's hard to teach<strong>  
><strong>Another clever word<strong>  
><strong>Sets off an unsuspecting herd<strong>  
><strong>And as you step back into line<strong>  
><strong>A mob jumps to their feet<strong>

**Now dance, f*cker, dance**  
><strong>Man, he never had a chance<strong>  
><strong>And no one even knew<strong>  
><strong>It was really only you<strong>

**And now you steal away**  
><strong>Take him out today<strong>  
><strong>Nice work you did<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna go far, kid<strong>

**With a thousand lies**  
><strong>And a good disguise<strong>  
><strong>Hit 'em right between the eyes<strong>  
><strong>Hit 'em right between the eyes<strong>  
><strong>When you walk away<strong>  
><strong>Nothing more to say<strong>  
><strong>See the lightning in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>See 'em running for their lives<strong>

**Slowly out of line**  
><strong>And drifting closer in your sights<strong>  
><strong>So play it out I'm wide awake<strong>  
><strong>It's a scene about me<strong>  
><strong>There's something in your way<strong>  
><strong>And now someone is gonna pay<strong>  
><strong>And if you can't get what you want<strong>  
><strong>Well it's all because of me<strong>

**Now dance, f*cker, dance**  
><strong>Man, I never had a chance<strong>  
><strong>And no one even knew<strong>  
><strong>It was really only you<strong>

**And now you'll lead the way**  
><strong>Show the light of day<strong>  
><strong>Nice work you did<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna go far, kid<strong>  
><strong>Trust, deceived!<strong>

**With a thousand lies**  
><strong>And a good disguise<strong>  
><strong>Hit 'em right between the eyes<strong>  
><strong>Hit 'em right between the eyes<strong>  
><strong>When you walk away<strong>  
><strong>Nothing more to say<strong>  
><strong>See the lightning in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>See 'em running for their lives<strong>

**Now dance, f*cker, dance**  
><strong>He never had a chance<strong>  
><strong>And no one even knew<strong>  
><strong>It was really only you<strong>

**So dance, f*cker, dance**  
><strong>I never had a chance<strong>  
><strong>It was really only you<strong>

**With a thousand lies**  
><strong>And a good disguise<strong>  
><strong>Hit 'em right between the eyes<strong>  
><strong>Hit 'em right between the eyes<strong>  
><strong>When you walk away<strong>  
><strong>Nothing more to say<strong>  
><strong>See the lightning in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>See 'em running for their lives<strong>

**Clever alibis**  
><strong>Lord of the flies<strong>  
><strong>Hit 'em right between the eyes<strong>  
><strong>Hit 'em right between the eyes<strong>  
><strong>When you walk away<strong>  
><strong>Nothing more to say<strong>  
><strong>See the lightning in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>See 'em running for their lives <strong>

I sang the song over and over until I got back to my camp. It took longer than when I left because one, I was running. Two, I wasn't paying attention to how long I was running. And three, the fact that my backpack was heavy as hell went completely over my head! I mentally thanked myself for running in one direction, so finding the camp was easy.

I arrived, in search of my dad. I laid Gabriella in a basket near the unlit camp fire, setting my heavy backpack beside it. I saw bodies of the bandits with bullets in their heads spread everywhere. _One less problem, hopefully. _

I refused to look at the dead body of my mother, so I walked far from where she lay. "Dad?" I called out, careful not to attract unwanted attention. I didn't get a response, my pluse was racing. I absent-mindedly walked around, I didn't notice a body near me feet. I tripped over, landing on my belly with a loud, "Oof!"

I rubbed my head as I rolled over, "F*ck me." I looked at the body I had tripped over, to let in another horrific sight.

My dad was laying motionless in the dirt, a bullet-sized hole smack in the middle of his forehead. I held my hand over my mouth, my vision going blurry once more.

I didn't scream this time, I just froze. That's just it, Dad was dead. I didn't get my hopes up, but I wasn't prepped to actually find him gone! Tears slipped down my cheeks again, my body trembling again. I moved from my current position to my knees. I placed my hand on his face, pushing his wide eyes shut.

I took a minute to cry, then opened my eyes again, "Don't worry, Daddy. I'll take care of Gabriella. Tell Mommy I love her for me. You rest easy." With that, I retracted my hand from his face. I stood up, and noticed something on the ground nearby.

I shakingly shuffled over, picking up the item. It was an old photo of my family from when I was twelve. We were on the front porch of my old house, I was sitting in my dad's lap while my mom leaned against us both. We all had a bright smile that day, happy to be alive. My parents felt like ghosts now, I wiped my eyes.

I walked over to where my backpack rested and shoved the picture inside of it. Part of me just wanted to leave right now, another wanted to stay and scrap up anything else I could use.

The silent songs of the wind was interupted by the sound of rustling leaves. Then the sound of voices, "Over there." I didn't have time to decide, I quickly scooped up Gabriella and my backpack, then jolted behind a nearby bolder.

I heard the noises even closer, "Whoa."

"Something really threw down here."

"Let's just grab anything we can find, I don't wanna stay any longer than I gotta."

I reached into the side pocket of my backpack, pulling out my survival knife. I couldn't load my gun without making a sound. I hoped and prayed Gabriella would stay quiet. I knew I had to make sure I knew what I could end up dealing with. So I peered around the bolder a little.

I saw two men, and two men only. One of them was pretty good-looking. Shaggy brown hair, a little stubble around his mouth, soft brown eyes, and muscular arms. He didn't look like to much trouble.

The other man kinda looked like a teddy bear. He was tall and chubby. He had black hair and a black beard, dark brown skin, and deep brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. It was kinda adoreable.

I didn't think they seemed dangerous, but I didn't trust ANYONE! I stayed in my spot, but I lingered a bit to long. The young, brown haired man caught my eye for a moment before I jerked behind the bolder. _Please don't let them have seen me. Please don't let them have seen me!_

"Who's there?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN BOOM! That cliffhanger! Looks like two of our friends came to visit, we'll see how it goes! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, and I will start naming the chapters of my stories from now on. Besides The Colors In Hell because that's to far in. Be on the look out for more chapters in the future! Please be sure to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it! Take Luck! Lol**


	3. It All Starts Now

**A/N Hey my peeps! Welcome back to Spinning Heads! Thank you all so much for the support you've been giving me! I really appreciate it! Now, if you read my other stories, I am (once again) gonna stop doing reviews for a while. If I do end up responding a review or two on a chapter, and I don't address reviews are back on, it means it was a review that I personally felt I needed to address. I will keep y'all posted if I change anything.**

**Also, I do have a quick warning. Since I write the A/N at the beginning first, I have NO idea how long my chapters will end up being. So I don't know how this one will turn out. I am sick, I have a cold. The whole day, I was just coughing non stop. So, I REALLY don't feel 100% so I most likely won't be putting 100% into this chapter. But I am bored, and I said I'll updated weekly, so I would rather do this instead of sitting around, playing minecraft on my Xbox, and coughing up my guts. I'm just saying, the chapter may be short and boring, but we'll see.**

**I will probably do better then I'm telling you I will, because...**

**1) I love this story, this is the story I was looking forward to writing more than any other of my past present and future stories.**

**2) I have a pretty solid plan, I have had the beginning planned out pretty hardcore. But the rest of the story will mostly be improvised.**

**3) I normally do better than expected, I'm sure you all will love it regardless. I won't get my hopes up though, I'd advise you to do the same.**

**Here's chapter 3! **

* * *

><p>"Who's there?" one of the strangers called out.<p>

I remained motionless, careful not to disturb Gabriella. I considered getting out my gun, but I stuck to the plan and trusted myself with my knife. My breathing was slow, my senses were hyper-active, my intentions set. I wasn't gonna start anything, I would only attack if I had too. I wouldn't stand up unless I had too.

"Who are you talking to?" said the other voice, pretty deep-like. "I saw something over there," replied a southern accented voice. I could safely assume he was pointing towards my location.

"I don't see anyone," said the deep-voiced man. The other sounded so sure of himself, "Seriously! I saw it duck behind the rock." I didn't move, I didn't speak. "Hello? We're not looking for trouble!"

I considered staying silent, but it was kinda useless. The man clearly saw me and knew I was here. If I didn't respond, he would come over and see me with Gabriella, even worse in a vulnerable position. I decided to speak, "That's what everyone says." I didn't stand up, I wasn't gonna do anything I felt could get away with not doing.

The same voice replied, "You're telling me. But we're not gonna hurt you, swear."

I remained low, and spoke bitterly, "Swearing doesn't make something so." I could hear a sigh, then the same voice, "I understand. I ain't asking you to trust us, you don't gotta. But I can promise you, we ain't bad people."

I rolled my eyes, even though they couldn't see, "How do I know you don't have guns aimed towards my spot? Or if there are other people around ready to take a shot at me? You could be murderers, rapists, cannibles, or theives for all I know."

I could almost here the pity in his voice, "So could you, but you ain't attacked us yet." I hated to admit, he had a point. I could be some monster for all they know, but I wasn't. None of us had attacked anyone, no one showed any signs of hostile behavior. If these guys wanted to do something to me, they would've most likely done it already.

"Would you please come out?" said the same man. The other man seemed anxious, "You sure? Maybe we should just leave her alone." I didn't wait for him to respond, "I'm coming out, but if anyone does anything I don't like, it won't end pretty." With that, I made my presence known.

If this were a movie, you would have the camera zoom in on my face, a fan would blow my hair to the side, and everything would move in slow motion. With my knife in on hand, and cradling Gabriella in the other, I stood into view.

The two men took a look at me, and two seconds later you would think they saw Megan Fox in a bikini. Their eyes went wide and their jaws hung open. I could understand that, I guess. I was a young, teenaged, girl with a two week old baby in my arms.

The brunette man, who was the one talking to me, stumbled over his words a bit, "You-you're...a kid?" I scoffed, "I am sixteen, thank you very much."

The teddy bear looking man sounded utterly shocked, "You have a baby?" I kept a cold stare, and spoke harshly, "She's my sister, not my kid." I could see relief on both of there faces.

I noticed they had guns in hollisters around their waists, but neither of them reached for them. I relaxed my mind a bit, but kept my guard up.

The brunette man seemed to mentally snap back to reality, "Oh, I'm Luke. This is Alvin." Luke and Alvin, noted. Alvin nodded, and smiled a little, "Hey."

I gave them a shallow nod, "Well, Luke and Alvin, I'm Christina." Luke placed his hands on his hips, "Nice to meet ya, Christina." Alvin was really looking at Gabriella, I answered him before he could ask, "This is Gabriella."

The two men nodded, Luke kinda check around himself. Alvin crossed his arms, "You got any folks?"

I felt my heart drop, and crash at the bottom of me. My head went crazy again, and I started to shake a bit. I tried to remain stiff as I replied with a slightly cracked voice, "You are standing right next to my mom."

Alvin and Luke looks the their left a bit, to see the rotting body of my mother merely feet away. Alvin's eyes went wide again as they never left the sight. Luke turned back to face me, and I could see some tears never leaving his eyes, "Oh my God, I am so sorry."

I cleared my throat, avoiding looking at my parents, "My dad is over there," I pointed to the direction of his body, "And the remains of my family is right here." I pointed to Gabriella.

Alvin managed to choke out, "When did this happen?" I closed my eyes, trying not to cry again, "Maybe twenty minutes ago, if you must know."

You think you see shock from someone, these guys just looked like they just swallowed a bee or something! I couldn't blame them though, I wouldn't have been able to believe it if it didn't actually happen to me.

Luke took a step closer to me, careful not to test me. But I let him, I didn't care at the moment. Luke let his guard down, I became less afraid of them.

"You're alone?" he asked. I just nodded my head, unable to speak. He looked back at Alvin, who just looked like he was gonna burst into tears. Luke turned back to me, "No group?"

I finally found my words, "No, I never let anyone join us. I don't trust anyone." Luke tried to speak peacefully, "To be expected, I guess."

I opened my eyes, looking sharply at the man. He stopped trying to approach me. Luke took a breath, "Look, I know you don't know us from a hole in the ground. I ain't tryin' to force ya into anything. But if you wanna come with us, we'll be obliged to help ya."

I considered it. I didn't know these men, I wasn't gonna let anyone near me, and I wasn't gonna let ANYONE dare think about coming near Gabriella. But I mean, trying to do everything on my own? I wasn't gonna make it. These guys seem well fed and rested. I probably had bags beneath my eyes right now. And I was pretty hungry.

Luke continued, "We gotta group not far from here. We have a kid, bit younger than you, and we gotta a baby on the way so." A kid? A pregnant woman? That may seem like a liability, but it goes to show these people may not be dangerous.

A future mother may be just what Gabriella needs, plus they must have stuff for babies. Luke kept going on, "We have a spare room, plenty of food and supplies, it's a safe area, plenty of baby formula."

"Baby formula?!" I repeated. Luke nodded, "Yeah, we were out here looking for more. Seems you prolly' need it too." I looked down at Gabriella, if there was more formula, she needed it. I knew I had some, but I couldn't rely on it lasting, or finding more. If there was a chance Gabriella would be safe and healthy, I had to risk it.

"Alright, I'll go with you, but I'm leaving if something I don't like happens, get it?" Luke nodded, smiling. Alvin seemed to approve of taking me in.

"Alright then, Christina," Luke smiled, "welcome to the party."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, I may start working on the next chapter right away, but I don't know. I'll hopefully update The Colors In Hell tomorrow! Please leave a review, and best wishes I get better.**

**ROBIN OUT! (Be proud of me Emily Rose!)**


	4. From Badass To Broken

**A/N Hello my peeps! (I seriously need a new intro!) Welcome back to Spinning Heads! (Okay, HELP ME WITH A NEW INTRO!) Sorry I missed an upload, I was having a bit of writers block, but I'm back now!**

**You all probably know I have four chapters of the sequel to In The Moment (Push On) up! Go check them out if you haven't already! I've been a bit too excited about getting it up I've been kinda neglecting my other stories...I is sowy.**

**Bit of a funny annoucment, my close friend The Rose of Hedylogos/Batman and I have a fabulous ship name! Emolly! (If you guys, for some crazy reason, didn't know her name is Emily, mine's Molly.) Support this ship and put #Emolly in the reviews! BATMAN AND ROBIN WUVS YEW!**

**Anyway, I'm not doing reviews for this chapter, but I'll try to get back into it soon! Yay!**

**One last thing. I'm a bit concerned I haven't heard from my friend Addi (Addibobaddi) in a while. I know it's probably not a big deal, but I can't help but worry a little. Please cross your fingers for us, I'd appreciate it!**

**Okay, let's get back to the story.**

* * *

><p>Luke, Alvin, and I had been been walking for only about five minutes, but that seemed more like decades! We were all walking in utter silence, but I didn't really care. I was still carrying the heavy ass backpack with the baby supplies bag attached to it.<p>

I'll be honest, the situation filled me with rage. I hated lots of things at the moment, as I normally do. I hated having my auburn air hang in front of my face, blocking some of my view and tickling my cheeks. I hated carrying the backpack on my back. I hated having to go with these new people, I never trust anyone. I hated I was risking the life of Gabriella and my own for these bastards. I hated the fact I left my parents back there, dead and rotting. I hated it when Luke and Alvin tried to strike a conversation with me to break the ice, I clearly didn't want to talk to them. I hated it all.

I know hate is a strong word, but strong words were for strong emotions. I say I hated stuff before, but this was real hatred. I was regretting every second I spent with these new older men. I just hated it.

I would keep groaning and grunting over this stupid backpack, but refused to let Luke carry it every time he offered. I fell over once, nearly dropping Gabriella, and I almost accepted Luke's offer to carry my pack, but I turned him down. Even if I was being unreasonable, I'm not stupid. Theres was no way I was letting these strangers take hold of my supplies. I'm glad no one offered to carry Gabriella for me, I would taken their hand off.

Speaking of Gabriella, her little cries started to begin. Luke and Alvin stopped to turn around and give me questioning looks. I ignored them, sitting down in the dirt.

"What's up with you?" I asked Gabriella, even though I knew she couldn't understand me. I cradled her and rocked her, trying to calm her down. But nothing was working. I considered singing again, but I didn't due to Luke and Alvin being right there. I just felt uncomfortable singing in front of them.

"What do you want?" I teasingly demanded from Gabriella, "ya little ass-kicker!" Alvin gave me a bit of a stare by the way I spoke to Gabriella, I just glared at him, "What? She's a baby, I'm the only ass-kicker here!" Alvin looked away after I threatened him. It the came to me.

"SH*T!" I snapped, smacking my hand to my forehead. Luke looked at me, confused, "What?" I groaned, "Dammit, I forgot to feed her!" Luke shrugged, then sat down in the dirt. I raised my eyebrow at him, he only smiled, "We'll wait for ya." Alvin hesitated, but shrugged and sat down as well.

I gave them a suspicious look, but then just went about what I was doing. I set Gabriella in the dirt, keeping a sharp eye on her so Luke or Alvin wouldn't get and bright ideas, and reached into the baby supplies bag, pulling out baby formula, a bottle of water, and a baby bottle.

I added formula and water together in the bottle, and began to shake it. Luke fumbled around in the dirt, "So, where you from?" I shot him a glare, "What's it to you?" Luke let out a sigh of annoyance, I didn't really blame him. I was being pretty b*tchy to them. But I didn't care, I don't trust them.

I grumbled, "I'm from Kentucky." Luke glanced around him as I began to feed Gabriella. "How'd you get here?" Luke asked. I shrugged, "Always on the move, I don't like to stay in a single place for too long." The two men nodded, I decided to ask them a few questions, "Who's in your group?"

Luke shifted a little, "Friend of mine and his uncle. Doctor, his daughter, and Alvin's pregnant wife." I bit my lip, not really wanting to make assumptions. So I just kept feeding Gabriella.

Luke and Alvin asked me a few questions, but nothing that would upset me. I finished feeding Gabriella, thankful she didn't resume crying. I thre the empty bottle back in the bag, standing back up.

I avoided grunting as I stood up with my heavy backpack. And we continued our way.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before we reached a clearing, with a quait little cabin in the middle of it. Luke placed his hands on his hips, "Well, this is it."<p>

I looked up at them, "What?" We walked closer, Luke turned to me, "You may want to wait a moment, the group tends to...overreact to new people. Alvin? You mind stay with her?" Alvin nodded in reply, "Sure thing." Luke took one last look at me, "You sure you don't want me to take that for ya?"

I was about to say no, but I was just way to tired. I slid the backpack off and handed it to Luke, how gave me a look of surprise. I let out a sigh of relief when the weight left my back, "Thanks." Luke looked a bit unsure with my backpack, but then entered the house.

I leaned against the wall, making sure I wasn't shaking Gabriella to much. Alvin shoved is hands in his pockets, "Hey uh...I'm sorry. About what happened to your parents." The image of my parents dead bodies flooded my mind again, and I closed my eyes to fight the tears. I eventually responded, "Yeah, thanks."

I heard a bit of bickering inside the house, causing an uncomfortable feeling to hit me. Alvin muttered something under his breathe, but I couldn't tell what, nor did I care to try and figure out what.

I heard Luke snap from inside, "She's just a kid!" I heard another voice yell back, female voice, "So what? She could still be with Carver!" I groaned, feeling even more uncomfortable. I heard Luke's voice again, "She was with her parents! She said they got attacked and her parents got killed!"

Another male voice was heard, "And you just believed this bullsh*t story some random girl told ya?! No f*ckin' way she's stayin here!" My feeling of awkwardness was replaced with anger. I don't care what it was, my parents just died today, and he dare call it bullsh*t!

Alvin quickly caught on the fact I was pissed, he tried to calm me, "Hey, sorry about the way they're acting. Rebecca and Nick tend to be...hot-headed a lot." I growled, "My parents, JUST F*CKING DIED! I HAVE A BABY TO TAKE CARE OF AND THEY CALL IT BULLSH*T!"

Alvin's eyes widened at my outburst, I didn't realize I had yelled, but I didn't care. Hot tears finally won the fight and slipped out my eyes and down my cheeks. I hiccuped as I cried, and it hurt my chest every time I did. This was a bad idea, I shouldn't have come here.

I heard footsteps, and the sound of a door opening. "Alvin, wha-?" I lightly opened my eyes to look upon the group. All of them looked the same, frozen at the sight of me. Wide eyes, open mouths, and zero movement.

There was a short old man, he had short grey hair, a small beard on his chin, and gentle green eyes. A tall, hispanic man with a little girl behind him. A very pregnant black lady, with crazy hair. And a very tall young man with long-ish hair and deep blue eyes. I noticed the man has a rifle in his hand, and I mentally cursed myself for giving my backpack to Luke.

The little girl perked up at the sight of Gabriella, "She has a baby?" I looked down at the infant in my arms. She looked blurry though from my tears. I tried to stop crying so I could look intimidating, but I just couldn't.

"Christina?" I think Luke said. I looked up to see Luke slowly approaching me. I allowed him to stand near me, but not let him touch me. He reached out to touch my shoulder, but I moved away. He retracted his hand, giving me a look of pity. The short old man growled at his group, "Great, y'all made the poor girl upset."

I stared up at the people, seeing nothing but sympathetic expressions. The hispanic man raised his eyebrow, "Are you-?" Even with the tears on my cheeks, my eyes went cold and hateful, "I'm fine."

The little girl emerged from behind the hispanic man, I could only assume she was his daughter. She looked at me, "Why are you crying?" That only angered me more. I snapped, "Because your group are calling my dead parents bullsh*t!"

Everybody turned to glare at the man with the rifle, I could only assume was the guy that said it. He looked offended, that jackass, "What?!" Luke snapped at him, "She just lost her parents, Nick, and you say it's bullsh*t! She's a little girl!"

I stamped my foot, "I'M SIXTEEN! I'M NOT A KID!" The group fell silent, gapping at me. I started to yell, "I'm a sixteen year old girl, and I'm stuck taking care of my little sister! And that little sister is TWO WEEKS OLD! As of twenty minutes ago, we have no parents, and no family! That's the truth, and you have the nerve to call it BULLSH*T! F*ck you guys! I don't know why I thought coming here was a good idea, but I was clearly wrong! I'm leaving, and I ain't NEVER trusting anyone AGAIN!"

The group stared at me, astonished. Luke especially looked taken aback, but of course, I didn't care. I started to walk forward, shoving past Luke a little. But then I started to slow down, I barely made it far. My head began to spin, and there seemed to be three of everyone. My grip on Gabriella got looser. My legs began to shake, and my energy was low.

Right then, my legs gave away. I fell forward, almost dropping Gabriella. I felt a pair of strong arms reach out and grab me. I gripped as tight as I could on the infant in my arms, as did whoever had caught me. I looked up to see the face of the man I believe Luke called Nick. The same guy that had the gun and said my parents were bullsh*t.

"Christina!" I heard Luke cry. He came closer, coming beside me, "What's wrong with her?" Nick tried to get a stronger grip on me, he snapped, "I don't f*cking know!" I saw Luke reach and take Gabriella from me, I tried to get up and stop him, "Stop!"

Trying to stand made it worse, I only fell over again. Nick was able to catch me again, my fingers dug into the sleeves of his shirt for support. Luke looked sorrowful at me, "I'm sorry Christina, I just didn't want you to drop her." Luke didn't seem to be hurting Gabriella, so I tried not to freak out. Luke quickly handed my baby sister to the pregnant lady, I believe her name was Rebecca.

"Take her for a moment, please," Luke said to Rebecca. She seemed to be in shock, but took Gabriella and held her in a motherly fashion. Nick moved his hands, one sliding under my legs, lifting me off the ground bridal style. Luke came and stood next to him, "What's wrong with her, Carlos?"

The hispanic man, Carlos, placed his hand on my forehead. He calmly felt my forehead, and checked my pulse. He spoke with a very heavy Spanish accent, "Miss...?"

I managed to croak out, "Christina." He nodded, "Christina, when was the last time you had any water?" I thought back for a moment, then answered, "I've not had any today." Carlos frowned, Luke butt in, "She said she had been running with her backpack. And she wore that heavy ass thing all the way here."

Carlos gave me a look of dissapointment, only making me pissed off. "She's exhausted, and dehydrated. She needs to drink a whole bottle of water and she needs some sleep." I groaned, feeling really overworked. Luke placed his hands on his hips, "She doesn't want to stay."

All Carlos did was walk back into the house, the little girl, Rebecca with Gabriella, and Alvin following him. I heard Carlos call, "She'll have to stay until she gets better, probably the whole night." They shut the door, leaving me with Luke, the old man, and Nick, still carrying me.

The old man spoke first, "I'm sorry, missy, but I'm afraid you'll be stuck with us for a while." Luke looked at me, I could see the worry in his eyes, "You want me to take her , Nick?" Luke took a step forward, but Nick stopped him, maybe a bit to fast, "No, no, it's fine, I've got her."

I looked up at him, still mad about what he said. I saw him glance down at me, and our eyes met. I quickly averted mine, not wanting to look up to see if his left. The short old man turned to open the door, allowing Nick to carry me inside with Luke at his heels.

I shut my eyes for a moment, and I felt Nick spin around and walk backwards into a room. I opened my eyes back up, and I was inside what looked like a kitchen. Nick walked over to a dinner table and sat me down in one of the chairs. Luke ran over to grab a water bottle, and brought it over to me. Nick sat in the chair beside me, I felt his eyes on me.

"Here," Luke said, giving me the water bottle, "I'll take your sister to your room." I gave him a nod in return, and Luke left me and Nick in the kitchen alone. I took the cap off the bottle, setting it on the table, and I took a nice long sip of the fresh water.

I glanced over at Nick, who seemed to be mesmerized by me. I snipped, "The hell are you looking at?" Nick looked away leaning back in his chair, "Sorry." I shot daggers at him, "Sorry? I lose my family today, you call it bullsh*t, and you say sorry?!"

Nick put his head in his hands, "I didn't f*ckin' believe it at first, okay? I'm sorry!" I opened my mouth to curse at him, but just looked away and drank some more water. I wiped the tear stains off my face with the palm of my hand, feeling a little embarassed about what I did.

I could feel Nick's eyes on my again, "Damn, you're just so...young...it's just." I whipped my head to glare at him, "It's what? It's crazy I survived this long? It's weird I lost my family? What the hell is your problem?!" Nick bit his lip slightly, "I can't imagine losing my parents at your age?" I rolled my eyes, "What would you know about it?" Nick shrugged, "Lost my mom about a week ago, and I could care less 'bout where my dad is."

My eyes sofened a little, looking at Nick. He sighed, "We let some bit girl stay, but she just ended up turnin' and my mom was right there..." He looked down for a moment, I muttered emotionlessly, "Sorry."

I finished my water, and stood from my seat. My legs defianly felt shaky, causing Nick to stand up, "Ya need help?" I shook my head, "I'm fine." Despite that, Nick took hold of my arm and began to help me walk. I felt my cheeks get the slightest bit hot by his touch. He led me out of the kitchen, and across the room...over to a staircase.

I saw Luke coming down, offering me a sympathetic smile. He stopped next to Nick, "Get her up there safely, would ya?" Nick nodded, "Yeah." I called to Luke frantically, "Wait! Where's Gabriella?" Luke motioned up the stairs, "She's in a basket in your room, sleeping." He then walked off to who knows where.

Nick started to help me up the stairs, best as he could. Halfway up, my foot slipped and I started to fall back. Nick's arm instantly went around my waist, pulling me up. Our shoulders pressed together, he had a strong grip on my hand and my waist. We stared at each other for a moment, before I regained myself, looking away from is eyes, "Thanks." Nick mumbled a response, I couldn't really make it out though.

Nick managed to get me up the stairs, and led me to a room close to it. He opened the door for me, and let me walk in on my own. I saw Gabriella in a basket with blankets inside on top of a bed. I speed walked over to her, scooping her into my arms, hugging her close.

Nick was still standing in the doorway, "Later Christina." I looked up at him, meeting his icy blue eyes, "Yeah." Nick slowly shut the door, and I blinked a little. I saw Gabriella's dancing eyes, causing me to smile. I lightly touched my hand to my cheek, feeling the abnormal warmth in it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you all liked the chapter! Looks like Christina has a bit of an admirer! *Wiggles eyebrows* Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot. And don't forget! #Emolly! And cross your fingers for Addibobaddi! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	5. Fireflies

I stirred awake, my eyelids fluttering gently. I took in the surroundings of my room, letting memories come back to mind. I rolled over onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. I will be honest, I've not felt this nice in so long. I looked down beside my bed, and I saw little Gabriella sleeping like candlelight, so delicate and peaceful. I let out a peasured sigh, slightly smiling.

I don't know what it was, but my heart seemed to be trying to burst out of my chest. I was feeling a lot better than yesterday, hydrated and well rested. Plus, the bed I slept in was super comfortable. I kinda just wanted to stay in bed all day.

That was until, I looked at my door to see my heavy ass backpack with the baby supplies. I groaned, talking out loud, "I have to feed her..." I reluctantly dragged myself out of my bed, and I caught a glimpse of my reflection. My auburn hair was tattered and my skin was pale.

Maybe I wasn't all the way better...who knows. Carlos will probably be able to help. I hesitated to leave Gabriella alone in the room, but I don't think anyone was gonna try anything. They didn't when I fell over, and they didn't when I was sleeping. I just had to go and make her a bottle. I'll be right back up! So I grabbed the formula and bottle and walked downstairs to get some water.

My feet clomped down the stairs, I personally didn't care if I was loud. I was gonna feed Gabriella and leave. I just didn't want to push my luck here, or put Gabriella at risk. My parents left me in charge, I was determained to protect Gabriella. Nothing and no one was ever gonna change that.

There was something inside me telling me that leaving wasn't the best idea thought. I don't understand why? These people may noy be what they appear to be. And if they were, letting them get to close to me just gives me more people to lose, and to take my focus from Gabriella. Gabriella was the only thing that mattered to me now, nothing was gonna change that, ever.

I noticed on the wall, a picture of a duck. Now, I know the whole cabin was covered in pictures of ducks, but this one was a little different. All around this one duck, were a bunch of fireflies. It wasn't a big deal when you first glance at it, but I stopped to take it in. The fireflies looking kinda like they were dancing around the duck. It reminded me of the world and the way it used to be. I could defiantly feel a small smile creep its way onto my face.

I walked into the first room I saw, I assuming it was the kitchen. I let a relief sigh out when I found out it was. I searched cabinet to cabinet until I found water bottles. I took one out, opening it.

I just couldn't stop thinking of the picture of the duck with the fireflies, the peace it portrayed. I missed being able to sleep at night, when I would sleep with a teddy bear instead of a gun. My parents would check me for ticks over bites. I wouldn't be afraid of death, and I could be a happy teenaged girl. I should still be in high school, I should be taking my drivers test so I could get a lisense, I should be dating a sweet guy, I should be taking stupid pictures of myself in the mirror and sending them to my girlfriends.

In days when I was sad, I would listen to the same song. And it was called _Fireflies, _which is why the picture really got to me. It was still early, so I figured, if I was quiet, I could sing it. I couldn't help it, I loved the song. I began to shake up the bottle as I sung.

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>_**Fireflies **_**by Owl City.)**

**You would not believe your eyes**  
><strong>If ten million fireflies<strong>  
><strong>Lit up the world as I fell asleep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause they'd fill the open air<strong>  
><strong>And leave tear drops everywhere<strong>  
><strong>You'd think me rude<strong>  
><strong>But I would just stand and stare<strong>

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>

I felt my voice begin to get louder, and I began to dance a little. My mind was telling me to shut my mouth and hurry up, but I was having fun so I kept sing louder and dancing.

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**  
><strong>From ten thousand lightning bugs<strong>  
><strong>As they tried to teach me how to dance<strong>  
><strong>A foxtrot above my head<strong>  
><strong>A sock hop beneath my bed<strong>  
><strong>The disco ball is just hanging by a thread<strong>

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>

**Leave my door open just a crack**  
><strong>'Cause I feel like such an insomniac<strong>  
><strong>Why do I tire of counting sheep?<strong>  
><strong>When I'm far too tired to fall asleep<strong>

**To ten million fireflies**  
><strong>I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes<strong>  
><strong>I got misty eyes as they said farewell<strong>  
><strong>But I'll know where several are<strong>  
><strong>If my dreams get real bizarre<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar<strong>

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>Because my dreams are bursting at the seams<strong>

* * *

><p>I had finished the song, not realizing how loud I had actually gotten. I stopped shaking the bottle full of formula and water. I walked towards the door, and pushed it open. The awful sight unfolded before me.<p>

I saw Nick, Luke, and the girl I learned was named Sarah smirking at me. I felt my face go incredibly hot. Hotter than the sun. Sarah pointed at me from behind Luke, "Look she's blushing!"

My voice finally came back to me, "You guys...heard all that?" Luke's smirk greatened, "Yep." My brow furrowed and I shoved my way through them, "You guys are assholes." I heard one of them, sounded like Nick, call, "Hey!" I just marched up the stairs and shut the door behind me.

I scooped up Gabriella, who had woken from the sound of the door, and set her in my lap. Cradling her head, I gently fed her the formula substance in the bottle. The hottness in my cheeks wouldn't go away, annoying me. But reflecting on what just happened, I could feel another smile creep its way onto my face. But this one was wider, and I could feel my heart thudding.

_Shut the f*ck up heart! _I ordered it, but it kept racing. God, I was so embarassed. But part of me still thought it was...fun. I mumbled to Gabriella, "Looks like you're not gonna be the only think kicking my ass."

* * *

><p>Carlos had said I was still weak from yesterday, and advised I stay another day. Part of me wanted to rage out and punch him, but another part...didn't mind. After all, it was the afternoon, and I was starting to enjoy being around these people. I especially liked Sarah and Pete, the were both funny and kind people.<p>

I was sitting with Sarah on the couch, while she held Gabriella. I was a bit concerned, but she was only twelve **(I know Sarah is actually 15 in the game, but stick with it for the story!) **and she was pretty harmless. Plus, she's been begging me for two hours, despite Carlos's demands for her to stop. She was good with Gabriella, snuggling her and talking to her. I could almost see myself in Sarah, it was a little scary.

Sarah looked up at me, "You have a pretty singing voice." My eyes widened a little bit, no one has brought up the singing all day. I was happy about it, but every time Luke and Nick gave me a knowing look, my cheeks would turn bright red and I would hide in my room until it died down.

I stuttered a little, "Thanks." Sarah smiled a little, "What song was it?" I shrugged, avoiding eye contact, "It's called _Fireflies_, it reminds me of the world before all this happened." Sarah bit her lip, looking back at Gabriella, "Do you things will ever get back to the way they were before?"

My real answer was no, I didn't think the world would change back to how it was before all hell broke out on Earth. But Sarah's innocent self was impossible to admit to. "I don't know, Sarah, " I replied. "I hope so."

Sarah smiled, handing Gabriella back to me, "It will go back, I know it will." I finally looked back up at her, to meet her glowing eyes. Maybe Sarah was right, I just needed hope.

* * *

><p>I was sitting outside on the porch of the cabin. I had my gun with me, but I didn't think I'd need to use it. I heard the door open, and a male voice was heard, "Oh hey! Didn't know you were out here."<p>

I looked up over my shoulder, and I saw Nick standing there. I shrugged, "Well, now you do." I heard him chuckle as he took a seat beside me. "Where's Gabriella?" Nick asked me. I bit my lip hesitently, "She's sleeping, Sarah's watching her." I will be honest, I felt I could only trust Sarah to look after Gabriella without doing anything that would hurt her, crazy as it sounds.

"Ah," was all Nick said in reply. I looked back over at him, "What are you ding out here?" Nick shrugged, "Just needed some air, I guess."

Silence

"So...you sing?" Nick asked. My cheeks, of course, went flaming hot again. I quickly covered my face with my hands, earning a chuckle from Nick. I replied awkwardly, "A little..." Nick smiled, "Well, you're pretty good. Luke and I used to a lot...when we were younger."

I knew there was a strong friendship between those two men...I had to ask, "Are you two like...brothers or something?" Nick gave me a weird look, "Me and Luke?" I relucantly nodded, causing Nick to burst out laughing.

I glared at him, smacking him on the arm. He stopped and rubbed his arm, "Jesus, you hit hard." I rolled my eyes, "Answer the damn question." I didn't really have to say that, I kinda already knew it now. Nick smirked, "No, we're best friends. Neither of us have siblings."

I twiddled my thumbs, "I used to relate..." Nick gave me a sorry look, "How old are you?" I didn't answer right away, feeling hella awkward. "I'm sixteen." I saw Nick's face drop, realizing how young I really was...after losing my parents.

Nick kinda stared at me, like he thought I couldn't tell. Every so often, I would catch Nick staring at me from across the room, and he'd avert his eyes as soon as mine met his. I don't know why, but I didn't really mind it. Sometimes, I'd catch myself sneaking a quick glance at Nick for some reason, I don't know why.

Okay, I'll admit. Nick was kinda cute. His long, raven colored hair was hiden beneath a halo hat. (I loved playing Halo when I was younger, though I wasn't very good at it. He was tall for even his age. He had a cute habit of scratching the back of his head when he was nervous or something. But I especially liked his deep, icy blue eyes. They always seemed to sparkle and dance, something I could only see in Gabriella's eyes. They were kinda mesmerizing, so I tried to avoid looking into them as much as humanly possible.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream was suddenly heard from the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN BOOM CLIFFHANGER!**

**Please don't hate me. Also, Addibobaddi is okay! HEY GIRLY!**

**Anyway, I'm gonna go play poker, Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	6. The New Girl

**A/N New intro. I need a new intro. I will never do intros again, until I get a new one. Help me.**

* * *

><p>I leaped up at the sound of the cries. Nick followed suit, talking fast, "The hell was that?" I quickly glanced at him, "I dunno, c'mon!" I began to sprint through the trees, towards the sound. I could only assume Nick was following me. The thought of leaving Gabriella at the house with the rest of the group went completly over my head. But I guess I trusted Sarah enough to keep an eye on her.<p>

I did not like running that much, especially after what happened to my parents, but I didn't have much of a choice. Not before long, I came up to see a group of about five bandits hovering someone as they kicked whoever it was.

"Take that, you little b*tch!" one of the bandits snapped. I glared at the sight of the men, and shouted, "HEY!" The bandits stopped kicking whoever they were kicking, and turned to look at me. "Ho ho! Lookie what we got here!" one of the men said.

I noticed a trembling figure in the middle of the gang, a young girl. That just enraged me more, "Get the f*ck away from her!" The bandits started to laugh, and another snipped, "Or what?"

I clentched my fists as one of the men sent another kick to the little girl's body. I yelled loudly, "Touch her again and I'll kill you motherf*ckers!"

All that did was cause the bandits to laugh more, "B*tch, you think you're tough enough to take all of us?" I slid my survival knife from my back pocket, holding it behind me. I then said coldly, "I'll take my chances." With that, I threw my knife.

The knife landed straight in the closest man's chest, causing him to drop to the ground, dead. The bandits instantly charged for me, "GET HER!" I grabbed the man closest to me by the arm, twisting it and ducking beneath the man. Another tried to pounce of me, but landed on the man I was hiding under right after I released him, slipping away.

I wrapped my leg around a man who tried to attack me from behind, and he fell onto my back. I then flipped him over to land, back first, on the remaining man in front of me. Once they were down, I kicked them all for good measure.

Nick stood nearby, gaping at me. I glared at him, "Stop standing there and grab the girl!" He then snapped back to reality, nodded and running over to pick up the girl. I quickly pulled my knife out from the first man's heart, and used it to kill as many men as I could before Nick took off with the girl.

Thanks to my extrodinary speed and strength, I was able to finish killing every man and catch up with Nick. He had slowed down when he noticed me, and we walked side by side. "Is she okay?" I demanded, worried for the young girl. Nick nodded, "Yeah, she's alive, but they knocked her out cold."

I stared down at the poor thing, can't imagine what she's been through. Silence filled the air for a moment, when Nick finally asked, "How did you do that?" I opened my mouth to reply, when Nick nearly dropped the girl.

She had started to shake and squirm. She had woken up. "Sh*t!" Nick swore as he regained his grip. She coughed a little when I quickly sprang in front of Nick, keeping close to her.

"Hey, now. We're not gonna hurt you," I soothed. She blinked a few times, looking at me with a blank expression. Nick and I exchanged a glance, before looking back down at the girl.

She couldn't be older than Sarah. She had very short, curly black hair that was hidden beneath a cap. She had pretty amber eyes, and her face was covered in blood. I tried to cheer her up, "You're gonna be okay."

No response.

I tried to get a few answers from her, "Where's your group?" She still didn't answer; I didn't want to push her. "Look, I know you were just attacked, but we're not gonna hurt you."

She blinked.

"I'm Christina. This is Nick," I said. Nick tried to comfort her too, "Heya." She finally spoke up, "I'm Clementine." I smiled, moving out of the way so Nick could continue walking. "Nice to meet you Clementine. We're just gonna take you back to our group, we've got a doctor with us."

I'll admit, it felt weird saying 'our group' considering I was leaving soon. But I had to convince the kid she was safe anyway. Then it hit me; I had left Gabriella at the house. I looked over at Nick, "Gabriella…" I then started to sprint back to the house.

"CHRISTINA!" I heard Nick call, but I ignored him. I just wanted to make sure Gabriella was okay. The cabin wasn't far, so I made it there in seconds. Nick was far behind, thankfully, so I was able to leave the door open while I burst inside.

"Christina? What's wrong?" Pete said as I ran inside. I shoved past him, racing up the stairs, "Brie!" I barged into Sarah's room, seeing her cradling Gabriella in her arms.

Sarah stood up to greet me, "You're back!" I quickly scooped little Gabriella into my arms, hugging her close, "Thank God…" Sarah looked confused, "What happened?" I heard Rebecca's voice downstairs, "Who the f*ck is she?"

I quickly ran back downstairs, two steps at a time. Gabriella had begun crying, so I had to gently rock her to try to calm her. Nick was standing in the middle of the room, flabbergasted, "I…we…she was just…" I butt in, "We found her in the woods, some bandits were kicking the sh*t outta her."

Luke placed his hands on his hips, "Damn." Rebecca glared at me, "You just brought her here? She could be working for Carver!" I pointed an accusing finger at her, "Shut up! She's a little girl who needs help! And I don't know who the f*ck Carver is!"

Clementine shifted in Nick's arms a little, "I'm not working for anyone…I just wanna find my friend." Luke gave her a reassuring look, "We got a doctor right here, okay, you'll be fine." He then turned to his group, glaring, "Now what the hell is wrong with y'all? Okay, she's just scared!" Rebecca took a step closer to him, "We're all scared Luke, doesn't mean we can help anyone out there!"

I grit my teeth, "You helped me." Rebecca rolled her eyes, "I didn't care what they did to ya. You had a baby with you." I came closer to her, "F*ck you, b*tch." Luke tried to hold me back, "Hey now, don't do anything stupid."

I hit Luke's hand away, rather roughly. I then jabbed my finger at Rebecca, "You can shut up, she's a little girl." Carlos cut in, "Let me take a look at her." Clementine looked hesitant, but Luke gave her a gentle smile, "It's okay, go ahead he's a doctor."

The girl seemed to trust Luke…ish. So when Nick let her go, she followed Carlos into the kitchen. Luke shoved his hands in his pockets, and followed them. Pete shrugged and headed to do whatever Pete likes to do. Rebecca glared at me, "I knew you were gonna be a f*cking problem." She then walked off into her room, Alvin on her heels.

That left Nick and I alone in the room. He looked awkward for some reasons…shuffling his feet. He finally made eye contact with me, "So…you sure bringing her in was a good idea?" I frowned, "And leaving her out there alone was? Use your head Nick!"

He looked down, almost shamefully. I softened up on him a little, "She's ere now, not much we can do about it." When he looked up into my eyes again, I almost froze. I'll admit, his eyes were rather nice, a deep sparkly blue. Like Gabriella's, they seemed to dance. I quickly averted my own, blushing.

"Anyway," Nick started, "where did you learn to fight like that?" He had a bit of a smirk on his face. I shrugged, "My parents were overprotective, they had me learn judo at a young age so I could defend myself if I had to." Nick chuckled, "Damn. You can sing and you can fight, what else is there to know!?"

I took a small step closer, "That you have dirt on your nose." I then gently brushed a speck of dirt off the tip of Nick's nose, smiling a bit, "Better." I then walked away, my grin growing wider, and my cheeks getting hotter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN THE CLEMMY CLUE HAS ARRIVED! THE CLEMMY CLUE HAS ARRIVED! Hope you guys enjoyed, I had fun writing this chapter. Sorry if the whole fight wasn't that good, I'm not one for action scenes. BUT WHATEVS!**

**Leave a review, it helps a lot! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	7. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**A/N I am back my peeps! I missed you! Who wants to turn Monday into a human and murder its face? * Everyone raises his or her hands * That's what I thought.**

**I'm getting right into reviews because I have no idea what else to say!**

**Red Eyed Rabbit: You need to teach me how to lie one day.**

**Bubbles2k100: Nick and Christina is beautiful. Don't ever be ashamed of how much you ship it. I am NOT the best writer(s); I'm just really obsessed and…full of ideas. I have read through some of my old stories, and beat my head with a pillow because of how bad they were.**

**Guest: Well, I'm not having any other OCs besides Chrissy and Brie, sorry. But I like the idea! If you've read In The Moment, someone from Nick's past came into the story, and is still a big character in the sequel. (And yes people, I am talkin****g about Joy.)**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Luke!" I called. He turned around, smiling, "Yeah, Chris?" I placed my hands on my hips, "Do you guys ha…did you just call me Chris?" Luke's eyes widened in shock a little, and he began to scratch the back of his neck, "Uhhh…sorry 'bout that."<p>

I waved my hand, "Naw, it's fine. It's just kinda…weird hearing it again." Luke chuckled a little, "What were you gonna ask me again?" I raised my eyebrow, "What? Oh yeah! Do you guys have running water by any chance?"

Luke shook his head, "No, sorry." I scoffed, "Damn." "You can probably clean up in the river nearby," Luke offered. I snorted, "I'd rather NOT bathe in a muddy river that people have pissed in, but thanks."

Luke blushed a little, causing me to laugh. I just had woken up, and my hair was a complete mess. I wanted to try to bathe if they had running water so I could manage my hair better, but clearly that wasn't happening.

I moved past Luke, "I'm gonna go get some food for Brie." With that, I slid into the kitchen. I started making the bottle, but I had no intention of singing and/or dancing this time. I started shaking the bottle, when I heard the door open.

I was surprised to see Clementine there; I offered her a smile, "Hey! What are you doing?" She shrugged, "Leaving." I stopped what I was doing, and gave her a weird stare, "Leaving? You just got the sh*t beat outta you, why are you leaving?" Clementine shrugged, "I have a feeling I'm not welcome here."

I chuckled, "I know the feeling, honey." She didn't respond at all, this girl was really confusing. But I guess she wasn't as bad as me, I'm sure most of these people were awfully sick of me. I finished shaking the bottle and came closer to Clementine, "Look, I know the people here are jackasses, and I want to leave as much as you do, but you still need time to recover."

She did this…weird scoff expression, "I can't take care of myself, I'm not just a little kid." I looked away from her, "I don't doubt it. I hate being underestimated just because I'm young."

Clementine, "How old are you?" I shrugged, "I'm sixteen." She crossed her arms, "Aren't you to young to be a mom?"

Huh? Oh, she's talking about Gabriella. I chuckled, "Brie's my sister." I guess it seemed off to Clementine, because she asked more questions.

"Where are you parents?"

"They died two days ago."

"Why are you here?"

"Luke and Alvin found me, and I nearly left but ended up almost fainting from exhaustion."

Clementine paced for a moment, probably trying to wrap her head around all that. I sighed, "I wouldn't ask you to stay if I could help it, but you really should wait until you're feeling better." Clementine tucked a strand of her curly hair behind her ear, "Do you think everyone else will be okay with it?"

I smirked, grabbing the bottle and walking towards the door. "They'll just have to deal with it," I said before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>I was holding Gabriella while outside in the shed. On the wall was a rack full of knives and guns. I've always had a 'thing' for weapons, especially guns and knives. I took trap shooting in junior high and my freshman year in high school. Not to mention my judo practices, I was so good I got to practice with knives. I was very talented in both areas, no doubt about it.<p>

I sort of smiled at the stock of toys, creepy as it sounds. I doubted the group would let me use any of them though. Well, not that it mattered, I would be leaving soon. Besides, even if I were staying, I wouldn't really 'obey' their rules. I was skilled with weapons, and I knew it.

I heard footsteps and glanced to the right. I wasn't surprised to see Nick come in carrying his rifle. He gave me a small smile, "Didn't know you were in here." I shrugged, "Now you do."

He stopped beside me, "Just came to put my rifle up." I stepped out of the way, allowing him to hang his gun on the wall. I couldn't stop thinking he was cute, but my eyes were REALLY on the guns.

Nick didn't leave when he put his rifle up, he just stood back and kinda just…watched me. I felt awkward, so I just stared at Gabriella, eye contact with both Nick and the wall of toys. I felt my cheeks get hot and my pulse speed up.

_Shut up, heart! _I yelled inside my head. I have never really blushed before, and now I seem to do it every time Nick was around me. I don't know why, and I know I shouldn't get attached to him. My thoughts constantly racing, and I felt this strange girliness inside me. It was just really weird.

Nick rocked back and forth on his feet, "How are you feeling?" Obviously, asking about my recovery. I bit my lip, "Better, I guess." Nick smiled, "You look it."

I raised my eyebrow at him, and he widened his eyes and shock and stuttered, "Not that you weren't looking good before, I mean, you always look good. I just mean like more…uh. I mean like, you look good like you look healthy and active and…"

I couldn't help but laugh at him, while he turned a deep shade of red. Well, THAT was interesting! I shrugged, "I know what you meant." Nick blushed harder, scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah…"

I looked down, sort of smiling, but then I felt something fall out of my pocket. I looked down and saw a folded up sheet of paper. It was the photo of my family.

Nick started to lean down, "I got it." In a rush, I bent down myself to grab the picture, but Nick beat me to it. His hand covered the photo, and instead of getting the picture, my hand came to a stop on Nick's hand.

We stayed there for a minute, our hands touching. I stared down at it, unsure of what to do. A voice in my head was saying not to move, and enclose my fingers on his hand, but I quickly pulled away, standing up.

"Sorry," both of us said at the same time, causing more awkwardness. Nick picked up the photo, and I was terrified he'd open it. But instead, he held it out to me, "Here."

It was resting in the middle of his palm, forcing me to have to reach over his fingers and get the paper. I hesitantly reached over to his hand, but something weird happened.

Instead of going over his hand, I went towards the side, and my palm came in contact with Nick's fingers. I slightly held his hand as I curled my fingers around the folded paper.

The weirdest part was, I didn't move away, so Nick closed his fingers around my small hands. And as the folded paper was trapped in my hand, my hand was trapped in Nicks.

Our eyes slowly moved up and met each other's, and I felt my heart race faster. We stared at each other for a while, holding hands. Then, realization hit me.

I quickly pulled away and sprinted past Nick. I left him flabbergasted in the shed, unable to wrap my head around what happened. Did I literally just hold hands with him? Why didn't I freak out and yell at him? Why do I keep blushing around him? What was happening?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, that was fun! You gotta admit, that was hella cute! I have to go to bed, so I won't do much of an outro, so please review! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


End file.
